-Spilling the Beans-
by animestarz96
Summary: a One-Shot of Serena telling Darien she's pregnant...sweet:)


**-Spilling the Beans-**

**Hello people! So this is a one-shot about Serena and Darien at least a year and a half into their married life and how Serena tells Darien she is pregnant. I love this couple. So hope you enjoy!:D **

* * *

Serena stood in the bathroom staring in shock at the stick in her hand. She wanted to scream at the plus sign it showed. A big smile hit her face. She wanted to run to Darien and tell him the great news, but she wanted to make it a surprise. They had been trying for a while, but nothing was happening. She lifted her shirt to look at her stomach. 'hmm I wonder how far along I am. 1,2 months?' she thought. She had been getting morning sickness and dizzy spells for a while now and she had been more tired than usually lately. Luckily she was able to pass it off as not enough sleep and common cold to Darien. Ha! You would think for a doctor he would see this coming.

She heard a knock on the door then a voice. "Hey, sere sweetie! You about done in there? I still need to shower." She looked to the door then to the pregnancy test then realized she had to get rid of it. "uhh yeah honey hold on a sec. ahh!" she yelped as she stepped on a shoe. Darien raised an eyebrow "Serena you okay in there?" she opened the door and smiled "yeah, fine. Morning!" she raised up to kiss him. He kissed back and held her there for while "morning. I'm sorry I got home late last night. I know we had..plans.." he said raising his eyebrows in suggestion. She blushed slightly and smiled as he walked in the bathroom. "ha don't worry its fine. I understand sometimes your patients need you." She sat up on the sink counter.

He came up to her and grabbed her around the waist. "yeah well I'll make it up to you tonight k?" he kissed her again and said "promise" she smiled "alright. That's a promise now." She went to finish getting ready. She worked for a magazine doing photography. A little before high school ended she decided she had a passion for photographing. Once they were ready they gave each other a kiss goodbye and went their separate ways.

* * *

Once Serena was on her lunch break she met up with the girls at a local restaurant that lita worked at. They all sat around a table when lita came over and sat. "hey girlies. Whats new?" she said. "this fish, what did you do to it? Its great!" said mina with a full mouth. They giggled at the sight of the girl with a swollen stomach stuffing her face. "damn. Ever since you got prego you have been doing nothing but eat like crazy. You already cow enough!" said rey. "well that's mean" said Ami "oh shut it rey! You know nothing!" mina replied. They giggled again and looked to serena who was quite the whole time.

"hey sere, you okay over there? You haven't said much" asked rei. Serena finally looked up from her food and put on a smile. "oh yeah! I'm fine! Just tired" they looked at her a little more skeptical. Mina couldn't help but ask "you sure serena? You're kinda different. Are you sick?" Serena just smiled again. "no really I'm fine. Hey I gatta go . I have to do some shopping before I have to go back to work. Bye" she got up to leave but lita's voice stopped her "hey wait! Since when do you not invite us huh?" she turned around and said

"oh…umm, well I figured your all working and mina I'm sure you don't wanna walk around and stuff. Plus this is something I need to do on my own ayways." Mina raised her eyebrows. "oh? I think our little serena is going to buy a new naughty present for her hubby hubby huh? Damn sere didn't know you had it in you!" serena blushed and the girls laughed "What! No! it's not like that! I just, I'm buying…ugh its none of your business!" they laughed again. "ha don't worry sere! We know you two have been trying. There is deff no harm in making it interesting." Said rei. "whatever girls. I gatta go, see ya!"

Serena was half out the door when Ami came up to her "Serena wait!" Serena turned again to see ami. "Yeah ami?" "you're not fooling me. I know what's going on here" Serena looked slightly shocked. "What do you mean?" "You're pregnant right" she said it as a statement not a question. Now Serena looked really shocked. "What!? No, I mean…." She could tell Ami wasn't buying it. "Alright you got me, but I really wanted Darien to know first. "She said slightly disappointed. Ami smiled and said. "Come on now. You can't keep that stuff away from me! I deliver babies every day! I think I know how a pregnant women looks. Even if she's not showing."

Serena smiled "yeah, I guess so. Ami please don't say anything to anyone. Not even Greg. Please!" The next thing she knew Ami jumped up to hug her. "Congratulations Serena! I'm happy for you. And don't worry! I won't say a word!" "'bye" Serena said then left to the stores.

* * *

Serena went to all kinds of baby stores. She had a special way she was going to tell Darien she was pregnant. She was so happy. They both wanted a big family. Especially Darien since he didn't grow up with one. Unlike Serena, who wanted no more than 3, Darien wanted 5! Ha! There was no way that was happening. Sure she wanted to make him happy but he wasn't the one who was going to give birth to all those kids he planned on. But he was alright with 3 or less. He just wanted a baby. Sometimes it freaked Serena out how he wanted it more than her! She smiled to herself at these thoughts. She was done with work and went straight home to get things ready.

I was getting close to 8:30 and Darien would be home soon. She finished making dinner and made sure everything was set up. (**AN:** Yes I made Serena cook. I like to think she grew up a little you know) she heard a pair of keys and jumped slightly. She was starting to get nervous but tried to keep her nerves down. If she didn't she would puke. She looked up as Darien walked in. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey sweetie, wow, it smells good!" she walked over to him "Hi" she kissed him and slightly pulled back. He pulled her back to him and held her there "I missed you. How was your day?" he asked.

She smiled and put her arms around his neck. "I missed you too. And it was fine, met up with the girls then bought some stuff, work wasn't too busy today." He kissed her cheek then released her. "Good. What did you buy?" she followed him to the kitchen with her hands behind her back. "Oh I think you'll like it" she said raising her eyebrows suggestedly. He turned his head. "Oh? Well I guess we'll see that later huh?" "Yup" they sat down and ate then they got confortable and sat on the couch.

Serena sat on Darien's lap and nuzzled up to him. "Hey!" he looked up at her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey yourself" he said smiling. "So uh, you know that thing we've been trying to do…you wanna finish up what we started last night?" she said seductively (**AN: **and yes I think Serena can be seductive sometimes. She is a married woman now) He his deep chuckle filled her ears "whatever you want. I really don't mind. "

Then he kissed her slowly. Serena stared to get impatient and deepened the kiss. "mmmm" Serena slightly moaned. Darien turned then trying to get on top of her but failed. He lost balance and they both fell to the ground with Serena now on top. "ahh" they both let out a yelp. Serena just laughed and Darien had a slight blush "sorry about that baby, did you hurt yourself?" he said grabbing her head "she just bent down to him and kissed him "No, I'm fine. How bout we go to the room where its more comfortable, hmm?"

He smiled. "I like that idea." With that he picked her up, to take her to their room and kissed her again "so, are you gonna show me what you bought?" he said into the kiss. She sweetly chuckled "yeah, I'll show you." Then she whispered in his ear. " I think you'll really like it." He smiled then they came to the door. He flipped on the light a took a glance around. Then he froze at what he saw. He stopped mid kiss and brought her down slowly.

There were pink and blue ribbon hanging around and on the bed there were pacifiers and bottles and dippers. Then in front of the bed was a small cradle glowing from the light on the top and it was filled with teddy bears and more baby things. "uhh Serena, what's with all this stuf-" He stopped mid-sentence when he looked up and saw . There was a sign hanging over the bed that said "Congratulations Daddy!"

He started to turn towards Serena "sere sweetie, what…" he finally turned to see her there holding a pregnancy test with a ribbon on it. "Darien, I'm pregnant" Darien stared in awe… "ba baby, baby your what?" he said breathy then looked back towards the sign again. "your pregnant!?" a big smile came on his face and he ran to her and lifted her up. "ahhh!" she yelped as he lifted her up. she laughed "Darien!"

"oh serena! You don't know how happy I am! We did it!" he kissed her head, her cheeks, her nose, her lips everything. In between saying "oh Serena Serena Serena!" he finally put her down and looked right into her eyes holding her face. She smiled. "so I take it your happy huh?"she said. He smiled even wider. "of course I'm happy usako! I'm so happy. We're going to have a family! Ugh! I love you!" he kissed her long and passionate. She giggled in between and laughed after.

She held him as well just as tight as he held her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "we're gonna have a little Chiba running around! Are you ready for that? If it's anything like me we're gonna have a lot of trouble." She said giggling. He kept smiling "I don't mind" he put his head to hers…"I love you Serena" then he bent to put his head against her stomach and kissed it. "and I love you little baby in there!" he said in a goo goo voice. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. Then bent down to look at him "and we love you too."

She kissed him again full of passion. They pulled apart and she said. "so uh, all that stuff earlier still has me kinda excited. You wanna finish?" he smiled "anything you want…" he kissed her again and led her back to the room.

Yes life was good…

* * *

**Okay people! Tell me what you think…I hope you liked it! I'm thinking of starting a full story but idk yet…and yes I am still doing my CB fic…don't worry I will update that soon…ok thanks!**

**~Animestarz96!**


End file.
